Bad Boy's & Weekend Lovers
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome just needs release, an Alpha Male to tame her. But just for the weekend. But Naraku warns Sesshomaru that just one bite won't sustain him. Kagome it putting up a good front and Sesshomaru is fighting the need to make her submit and Naraku is just waiting to swoop in when they push each other away for fear will be their downfall and his path to power.
1. Chapter 1

_Remember the feelings, remember the day._

Kagome's eye lit up when she heard that the Inutashio family was taking everyone on a long cruise on their family house on water, their massive boat; she loved the ship.

"Inuyasha, are you taking me?" She asked with a playful tone in her voice.

"You know I'm taking Kikyo," He said, packing his bag; she didn't know why she still pinned her hopes on him; she would never win against the older woman, but when Kikyo wasn't around, Kagome became his arm candy.

"You can go as Sesshomaru's company," InuTashio beamed, said older son was looking over the weather. She hadn't seen him in 2 years.

"Isn't that right, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn, do as you please," Not even moving his eyes from his task,

"Good, I'll have Naraku escort Kagura," Inutashio said,

Sesshomaru finally removed the paper "Miko,"

"Hu? Yes?"

"Do you not have packing to do?"

She slightly blushed, "Oh, yeah, I'll see you guys later."

She left, and Inuyasha looked back at his brother. "You do realize she will have to bunk with you?"

"I'll take the Miko over the wind witch unless you prefer her to be with Naraku."

"She a grown girl, why do I care," Inuyasha huffed,

"Are you afraid Ill bed your virginal friend Half breed."

Inuyasha closed his suit care, "Go fuck yourself," Then he walked out.

Of course, the next day, while they waited for boarding, there was Kagome, standing between two massive, strong male demons, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off Naraku's face; Sesshomaru stood impassive as ever.

They had dark secrets; Like the fact that Kagome had once almost lost her virginity to the man to her left, Naraku, dude was slick and a dirty talker, and by God how she liked dirty talk even though it mad her blush like nuts. Of course, it was no secret that she had hung out with Naraku a few times, and he had stolen hot wet kisses from her in front of people before, but that's where it ended.

Then you had Sesshomaru; she peered up at him, oh the secret she had with him. Believe it or not, when they were in high school, Sesshomaru befriended her, and she used that term lightly. He would show up to her volleyball practice and then drive her home; she asked him why once, and he said he like the view. Of course, they wore leotards with a sweatshirt, giving him a perfect view of her ass. They also had makeout sessions, but one night while in his car, he almost moved her leotard to the side and slid himself within her, but he stopped himself; it was a downhill spiral after that; he stopped being nice to her and became cold which wasn't a huge deal, he was always that way in front of other people, but they stopped having moments when it was just them, one day she asked him why and he said clearly that he didn't want her.

At least he didnt drag her on as Inuyasha had, and she had plenty of males to give her attention; Kouga and Naraku were two of them, though Kouga took a girlfriend. That left Naraku, and as much as she liked bad boys, she decided to hold on to her virginity; Naraku was a man whore.

Now here they were, it was a long time ago, and they had all grown up and were out of college and standing next to each other, both these males knew they had something over her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Naraku," Kagome huffed, as she moved forward,

"As you wish Miko," He said huskily,

Why she agreed to come on this trip was beyond her.


	2. Chapter 2

_My stone heart was breaking; my love ran away_

Luckily Kagome got her on room since a few other people didn't show up; of course, her luck ran up there. Naraku's father had a boat too, and so the first night, a huge ball was thrown, and she was now sitting next to both Sesshomaru and Naraku, but watching all her friends dance.

Her eyes scanned the room and found Inuyasha, dancing close with Kikyo; they both were smiling at each other; it was enough to make her sick.

Sesshomaru eyed her from his spot next to her; why she gave her love to his younger brother was beyond him, welp wasn't worth it.

"Inu men are fiercely protective of their women; we dont share," He said; it had been some time since he riled her up; what high school?

Kagome crossed her arms, "Could have fooled me; your dad has two women."

"He does not share." Sesshomaru stated,

"Care to dance, pet?" Naraku asked her,

"Do you want to be purified?"

He smirked. "I might," He said darkly, which had her swallowing,

"Sesshomaru, I will tell you a little secret about our little innocent Miko," Naraku said, his eyes matching hers,

"She likes it when you talk dirty, dont you little pet."

Kagome stood, "I'm going outside; you two can kiss my ass."

Both men watched her. "What she really means is you can bite her ass," Naraku said,

"I wouldn't know," Sesshomaru said uncaringly in his tone, but Naraku was no fool,

"Like a peach, her ass is, I would know." He smirked happily.

Sesshomaru looked at him. "The Miko is pure; perhaps you didn't bite hard enough."

Naraku chuckled; Sesshomaru stood and followed the Miko out.

He found her at the back of the boat, it was dark and warm, and the breeze made her black hair dance. Her dark green bodycon dress showed her curves in the best way, and he wondered for a moment why she was still single.

Kagome looked down at the water as it turned against the motors,

"I'm no super modal or anything, but I'm good looking right, I mean, why am I still single?" She spoke, not looking at him,

"Perhaps they are intimidated by you, more than they are willing to handle."

"I really should get over my fetish for demon males."

"A human would do you no justice."

"And you would know."

"Naraku seems interested, Miko."

"Naraku is a whore,"

He snorted in agreement, "Never stopped you before."

She shrugged, "I think my stupid virginity is making me weak."

"So get rid of it," He said as it were nothing,

"You offering?" She asked boldly something he was not use to from her. He had almost taken her once, but that had been years ago, was she offering? Was he? Would he?

She saw the conflict in his eyes,

"I didn't spend $69 on what's under the dress for nothing."

She was no longer a high school girl that he could tell, no that girl was gone, and this was a woman who was willing and ready, yet, he hesitated.


	3. Chapter 3

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

"I am not looking for a relationship Miko."

She scoffed. "We aren't in high school Sesshomaru, im not asking for one,"

"You would give you virginity to me?"

"Why not you? I trust you."

"And Naraku?"

She shrugged, he narrowed his eyes, and she turned back to the ocean. "It's just sex, right?"

At this point, she didn't really care who took it from her, but her heat was getting worst, and the sexy lace rubbing against her was not helping; she wanted to get laid. "Im over fantasying about romance and being swept off my feet" She sighed, "Guess it's not in the cards for me; I mean, I can hook other people up, but not myself." She turned back to him, "Im not asking for a relationship, im looking for a summer fling unless you still dont want me?"

"That's not what I meant, Miko, and you know it."

"Calm down, I know what you meant, and I'm not that little girl anymore."

"Naraku seems to know you quite well," Sesshomaru stated,

"He has bitten me a few more times than you. That's all." The wind blew again, brushing his heavy silken hair back,

"I mean im no super modal, and I dont have any experience, and im sure you have been with plenty of women."

"Do not presume to know me, Miko; I am not your half breed friend or your dark prince,"

She looked at him confused,

"Im not a man whore woman."

"I didn't say you were,"

"What did you buy?" He asked, changing the subject. Kagome bit her lip, "You wanna see?"

"You dont have to tell me; I dont care; I was just curious."

Kagome began to wiggle the dress up and gave him a quick view of the see-through lace that laid under the green undergarment, just a small peek, and this was unlike her.

"The moon and tide is affecting you; you're in heat," He said as if it just hit him,

"Yeah, well," She wiggled the dress back down, "It's getting worst; I figure it had something to do with my power."

"You need an alpha male."

"Arnt, I looking at one?"

He smirked, "Indeed."

* * *

JOIN ME ON FB- ONLYAFTERMIDNIGHT

Like my content, consider feeding me Venmo Onlyaftermidnight

BUY MY Romantic Adult book at most Ebook outlets The Alpha of Dragons! $3.99


End file.
